


fading light

by starlinial



Series: xiuhan drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinial/pseuds/starlinial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Lu Han watch the sunset together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fading light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Prompt #12](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140515241507/prompt-12-posted-at-1026-am-pst-gmt-8) from [Daily Xiuhanisms](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/)

Minseok loved sunsets.  
  
The red and orange hues blending together to make a fiery explosion was a calming sight for him. Just sitting there by the sea’s edge, watching the blazing disc dip into the horizon brought a sense of peace to his mind that only nature’s curtain call could achieve. He comes every day to this spot, just to see the crimson sky fade as the night makes its entrance with its twinkling stars.  
  
He always used to come alone; to get his mind clear from the stress of school, to get away from screaming parents and their expectations, to stop worrisome thoughts of the future from flooding his entire brain. It was lonely, but Minseok didn’t mind.  
  
But then came Lu Han and the loneliness washed away with beating waves. The Chinese boy swept into his life with golden laughter and infectious smiles, always seeming to be on the same wavelength as him. Pretty soon, everyday seemed to be filled with Lu Han; sitting beside him in class, joking with him at lunch, late study sessions together at the library. Then frivolous soccer games started turning to coffee dates, both of them crossing the line from good friends to more. Next thing Minseok knew, Lu Han was sitting beside him, feet dangling above the water, making the sunset so much brighter.  
  
“This is our last sunset,” says the boy next to him, soft voice tickling Minseok’s ear.  
  
“Not our last,” Minseok replies, shifting his gaze to the brunette. “We’ll be able to see them from the city.” Minseok wonders if they’ll even have time for it with the workload and hectic life of college.  
  
“Yah, but it won’t be the same as here.” Lu Han gestures towards the sea, signifying their little seaside town.  
  
“True,” says Minseok, leaning towards his companion. “Guess we’ll have to enjoy this one while it lasts.”  
  
Lu Han grins, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s waist. “I enjoy anything if I’m with you.”  
  
“Gah, you’re so cheesy.” Minseok hits his boyfriend lightly on the shoulder, but leans into his embrace, feeling the firm chest against his back. Lu Han’s hold around his tightens and he rests his chin on Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok turns back to the sun, half of it already disappeared into the sea. “Let’s stay here till midnight.”  
  
“Alright,” Lu Han says, his breath blowing on Minseok’s cheek.  
  
And so they do, pressed tightly together, not worrying about the busy day tomorrow. They watch the sun die away into the sea, making way for the navy sky. The stars come out, glinting, dancing, shining their hello. Minseok smiles, turning to bury his head into Lu Han’s chest, wrapping his own arms around the lithe male.  
  
He made the sunsets so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting something *sweats*


End file.
